


Love Walks The Bloodiest Road

by Dei_Starr (DeiStarr), DeiStarr



Series: My Lives As Fate's Chew-Toy [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, And Even Then He Still Got Away, And Fending Off ROOT As Well, And She Was Born Into A Handful Of Other Villages, Angst and Tragedy, Anti-Hero, Apathetic Harry Potter, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Uchiha Shisui, Bad Decisions, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Between Bad And Worse, Big Brother Uchiha Shisui, Bittersweet Ending, Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Broken Promises, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Bashing, Character Death Fix, Child Abandonment, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Danzou Only Beat Him Because Of Izanagi, Dark Character, Deception, Doing Their Best, Dormancy, Dubious Consent, Edo Tensei, Empathy, Especially Because Of Danzo, Espionage, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Shimura Danzou, Eye Trauma, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Female Harry Potter, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Ghosts, Goes Without Saying, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, He Might Have Been Dying But He Still Escaped, He Still Won Until Danzou Got An Unexpected Do-Over, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It Happens But Off Screen, It's All Very Us Against The World, Jutsu, Konoha bashing, Love/Hate, M/M, MC Does Not Like Konoha Very Much, Making The Best Of Bad Choices, Mangekyou Sharingan, Manipulation, Master of Death Harry Potter, Meaning She Doesn't Feel Loyal To Konoha, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Missing-Nin, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Necromancy, No Uchiha Massacre, No Underage Sex, Not Canon Compliant, OC Is Trying, Over Her Last Several Reincarnations In The Elemental Nations, Partner Betrayal, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Sarutobi Hiruzen Bashing, Secret Children, Seduction, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel Uchiha Itachi, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sharingan, She Doesn't Remember Everything, She's Over It In This Life, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Shimura Danzou Is His Own Warning, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spirits, Summons & Summoning Meta, Talking To Dead People, Teen Pregnancy, Terrifyingly Competent, Tragic Romance, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Is A Total BAMF, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, WTF Is That Not Already A Tag?, While Poisoned, With The Sharingan Shisui Didn't Know He Had, bad things happen, it goes badly, it's complicated - Freeform, this is a hill I will die on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/Dei_Starr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: Uchiha Ayumi had been dormant since she was five.The traumatic circumstances of her coming online had required her new gifts to be temporarily suppressed.Unfortunately, the suppression seal interacted badly with her freshly awoken Mangekyou Sharingan; driving her dormant - permanently sealing away not only her empathy, but her Sharingan and her emotions as well. Unbeknownst to anyone, the memories of her past lives were sealed away too.When her father agreed to give her to ROOT, only her Nii-san objected. It was not a good or nice place; but then, Ayumi was no longer a very good or nice person.Abruptly coming back online and regaining her Sharingan was a shock. Regaining partial access to both her emotions and memories of past lives even more so. Sorting through those memories, she realises she has a choice to make.Tragedy is coming; and it's much too late to do anything but minimize the damage. She realises that there's no way to save her Sentinel from his fate - except for her to take his place.Because In The Shinobi WorldSOMETIMES LOVE WALKS THE BLOODIEST ROAD OF ALL
Relationships: Akatsuki & Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Hiruzen & Original Female Character(s), Shimura Danzou & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Clan & Other(s), Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Obito & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui & Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Lives As Fate's Chew-Toy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: My Lives As Fate's Chew Toy





	Love Walks The Bloodiest Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other NaNoWriMo project that was unfinished due to my health issues. 
> 
> It takes place an undefined number of reincarnations after the MC's first life; and It's her first time taking on the role of a villain.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Heat._

_So much heat, and smoke; and the oppressive miasma in the air filled with such choking, consuming hatred and despaiRrAgEaNd **HATE…**_

_**...** _

_Ayumi couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathcOuLdNtBrEaThE **cOuLdNtBrEaThE!!!**_

**_…_ **

_...Stop._

_..._

_Stop it! Please!_

**_No!_ **

_Please…_

_..._

_...Please, please stop!_

_I can't-I…_

_… …I...please… …stop… … …no… …more… … …_

* * *

_Blood..._

_So much blood..._

_..._

_...She was drowning, swept away by a river of blood, flowing out over her hands..._

_..._

_Pain…_

_...Darkness..._

_..._

_Heartbreak..._

...

_Loyalty..._

_...Love._

_..._

_…Grief..._

* * *

_(Faces, lying still next to the ground.)_

_..._

_Her mother's face, close enough to touch._

_Eyes unseeing._

_..._

_(Eyes GONE MiSsInGsToLeN **tAkEnRipPeDOuToFTHEIRSKULLS!** )_

_..._

_...Grief._

_..._

_Guilt..._

_(My fault. My fault my **faultmyFAULTitsALLMYFAULT!!!** )_

_..._

_( **Monster.** )_

_( **You're a MONSTER!**)_

_..._

_( **Murderer**.)_

_..._

_( **Abomination!** )_

_..._

_( **How DARE you**.)_

_..._

**_“...YoU MuRdErEr.”_ **

* * *

Ayumi didn't remember much about that night.

Oh, _technically_ she recalled all of the events of it; she just didn't actually remember them.

She knew _what_ happened that night. She just didn't _remember it happening_.

Doctors said it was Post-Traumatic Stress.

Caused her brain to basically shut down on any memory of the events that drove her dormant.

That was _fine_.

_(Remembering wasn't something she really wanted to do, anyway.)_

_Knowing_ what had happened was bad enough. Seeing the aftermath was just as bad.

Remembering sounded like the thing she would probably enjoy doing _least_ in the entire Elemental Nations.

_(All she could recall of that night was a nightmare.)_

Not that she had many feelings about what happened.

Not that she had many feelings _at all._

_(Not since that night.)_

Most of those she _did_ were attached to the scrambled, fragmented nightmare of what happened. They were _bad_ feelings.

_(It was much better when she just didn't feel anything.)_

That said, she didn't quite feel _nothing_ altogether. She had memories of feelings; lingering ghosts of emotion that she clung to fiercely.

_(Not all of them.)_

Some of them were associated with parts of the nightmare; the feelings they evoked if she tried to think about them made her panic. So she let those go, even if she would have liked to keep them.

_(She couldn't remember kaa-san's face.)_

There were other things, though.

Simpler, less complicated emotions; many pleasant memory associations that she clung to in order to taste the impressions of feeling they retained.

Peacefulness, joy, happiness, delight.

 _(Love_. _)_

She remembered love.

_(Most of all, she remembered Nii-san.)_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** CAST PICTURES **


End file.
